


Assumptions

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: To assume makes an ass out of U & me. Will isn’t as ok and supportive of his cousin’s affair as Sonny thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

Assumptions

 

“We should call her, give her our support…”

“No.” I say quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. “No, I mean… she has her mother and JJ, I’m sure she’s…we don’t want to overwhelm her, right?”

He looks at me, a little confused, but then shrugs. “I guess you’re right. I just… I can’t believe it.”

I say nothing, because the sad truth is…I can.

oOo

When I hug her she drops her gaze, and it’s with a curdling sensation in my stomach that I realize it’s because she’s ashamed. She’s not ashamed for going over to Jennifer’s place and exposing Abi in front of her mother, and it’s not because she sent EJ to jail…she’s ashamed for having let herself feel safe. She’s ashamed for having trusted these people. Just let that sink in for a second.

The only way she can hold her head up high, the only the way she can now look people in the eye is by standing behind a veil of anger and contempt. If she doesn’t make her threats to appear strong, if she is anything other than furious or indifferent, then she will absolutely crumble.

But they don’t see that. They don’t know that because they don’t know her― _no_ one knows her like I do. What they see is an unhinged woman scorned. She’s done too much; hurt too many people in the past to earn more than a fleeting moment of sympathy before she is once again the monster for having had the nerve to call Abi out on her actions.

They don’t get that it’s just the start. They can’t foresee the downward spiral that I can because they’re all too busy wrapping Abigail up in cotton wool. I don’t hate my cousin, I really don’t…but do I see her as the victim here? Absolutely not.

oOo

I’m going to stay quiet. I haven’t lied so far and if the Sami-bashing is kept to a minimum within my presence then I can continue to ignore everyone. I just wish Sonny hadn’t told anyone about my argument with her; it’s like fuel for anyone who’s ever hated her.

He sounded almost proud of me, too, and to be honest, that hurt. I said terrible things to my mother, so furious at her for falling into old habits and lashing out. For being unable to see past her anger to the knock-on effect this will have on the kids. For giving every one of the hypocritical, sanctimonious Salemites the ammunition they need to say every dark little thought they’ve ever harbored for her. I was angry, understand? Angry at her for not being stronger, and for continuing to hurt herself in this way. I said terrible things, but it doesn’t mean that they get to.

Today I just wanted to have lunch with my husband. I wanted to enjoy a normal day with Ari on my lap and Sonny’s comforting smile and dumb jokes…I just wanted to escape back to my own life for a little bit, but now she’s here, making me yet again the unfaithful, disloyal son.

Just because I didn’t tear her to pieces like my mother did doesn’t mean that I’m ok with her sitting beside me right now. I am in fact very not ok with her feeling comfortable enough to yet again accept Sonny’s kind, compassionate words of comfort with what appears less and less difficulty. I’m not ok with her playing with Ari; holding up her bear and making her giggle, and I am not ok with Sonny being oblivious to this.

“Your support means the world to me, you’ve no idea…”

Like we’ve picked a side or something.

“You need to drop this whole guilt trip thing, Abi…”

Before I can stop myself my head snaps up and I frown at him. I quickly look away again, unwilling and unable to have this conversation with him while I still haven’t ironed out my own feelings, but I know he saw. His expression changed in a second from relaxed-casual to alert and surprised, but I’m not doing this in front of her.

“What you did, Will... asking her to back off?” She bites her lip, all innocence. “Thank you. This has been so hard―”

Poor you.

“And while I don’t exactly think it could get any worse; I’m still worried about what she might―”

“Top-up anyone?” Sonny interrupts her, starting to stand. My husband seems to finally have bought a clue.

“What?” Abi tips her still half full mug back and then shakes her head. “No, no I’m fine.” She gives me her attention again, going so far as to lay her clammy little hand on my forearm. “Will, thank you…”

“Stop it.” I say quietly, unable to look at her.

“Will…” Sonny says carefully.

“No, I mean it, Will. Thank you for―”

“Do you honestly think I did that for you?” I say finally, and Sonny sits back down heavily.

“I…what?”

“Do you honestly think that I tore into my mother―who is already in so much pain― because I see you as the victim in all of this?”

She blinks at me, glancing between me and Sonny, and then self-consciously brushes her hair back behind her ear. “I’m sorry, that was presumptuous of me.”

“It’s okay, Abi. We get it―”

“And you need to stop doing that.” I say shortly, and I hate to see the surprise in those dark eyes that I love so dearly, but I have to say it. “We’re usually in tune, but when it comes to this? We’re not. So don’t speak for me right now because it’s not ok and I don’t ‘ _get it’_.”

I see his jaw clench and he ignores my anger for now and instead reaches to reassure Abi, his hand going to her elbow. I resist the urge to roll my eyes; instead I stand and lift Ari back into her stroller because lunch is _done_.

“I’m sorry, Abi. He’s just a little―”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak about me as if I’m not standing right here.”

Sonny stands slowly. “Will, I get that you’re upset…”

“No, you don’t, or you didn’t. Otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation in the first place.”

Abi stands quickly, clutching her purse and looking uncomfortably between us. “Okay, I’m just going to leave.”

“How convenient. Stirring up a mess and then just backing away slowly.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Sonny says firmly. “Too far.”

“Oh god,” she mutters, rubbing her forehead. “I can’t be the reason you guys are fighting, not you two…”

“I get that you have a tight relationship with her that I don’t…” I glance at her wounded expression. “Or no longer have, but if we’re going to be picking sides here then I expect you to be on mine.”

“Guys, just stop it, okay? I’m going. I’ll leave you all alone.”

“That’s the most asinine thing you’ve ever said, Horton.” Sonny says, hands on hips and completely ignoring Abi who’s falling apart beside him. “This isn’t just anyone; this is our cousin we’re talking about.”

“I’ve had issues with cousins in the past; I’m starting to see a pattern…”

“This has nothing to do with him.”

“No, you’re right, it doesn’t. But you do remember who Nick’s biggest supporter was, don’t you?” I ask, glancing at her.

“I had no idea what he was up to, Will.”

“Just like you had no idea going to bed with EJ would be a bad idea?”

“That’s enough!” Sonny says.

I let out a helpless, humorless laugh. “Can someone _please_ explain to me why she’s getting a free pass with all of this? Someone?” I say loudly, unintentionally drawing attention to our table. “I mean, am I going _crazy_?”

“Yes! Yes you are!” Sonny growls. “So take it down a notch.”

“I’m going to leave.” Abi whispers.

“You keep saying that and yet you’re still here, inviting yourself to lunch like you haven’t just turned my family upside down.”

Her expression crumbles and she turns to leave but Sonny stops her, I feel my blood boil. “No, Abi. You don’t have to leave.”

“Oh for god’s sake.” I mutter, gathering my things. “You know what? I’ll leave.”

“Will? Quit it,” Sonny growls. “Right now.”

“Please stop it.” she says, like she’s a little girl listening to her folks argue. “Please…Will, you’re angry at me, not Sonny.”

“Don’t do that, don’t play the martyr because you’re not innocent, Abi. You’re the reason so many people are hurting right now.”

“It takes _two_ , Will. EJ is just as much to blame.” Sonny says, asserting himself beside Abi.

“And yet somehow he’s the one that took advantage, right?”

“No, I never said that.” Abi says, so close to tears that it’s infuriating.

“At first, yeah.” I take a step closer to her, and I’d probably look a little more menacing minus the diaper bag but whatever. “But now when people lay the blame squarely at his feet, when they turn on my mother,” I narrow my eyes slightly, contemplating. “You get conveniently quiet…”

“This isn’t something I’m trying to get away with, Will.”

“Only because you got _caught_ ” I guffaw.

“You’re being an ass.” Sonny says, and when Abi turns her body slightly towards him, as if seeking comfort from her cousin, I fight the urge to lash out with worse.

“Thank you, husband.” I say pointedly, and Sonny’s shoulders sag slightly. I feel myself begin to deflate at the same time, because he is not the one to blame for this.

“Will, I understand that you’re disappointed with me.”

“ _Oh for_ …could you use some grownup language, please?”

“Excuse me?” She says, affronted.

“Disappointed? No, Abi, I’m not your guardian and I’m not disappointed. I’m _worried_.”

“I appreciate that you’re looking out for me…”

She trails off when I pinch the bridge of my nose.

“You’re not looking out for me” she says, embarrassed.

“I’m looking out for _her_.” I clarify.

“By telling her to stay away from me?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand.”

“That’s because you don’t understand what it is you’ve done. EJ does, but you…you don’t get what it is you’ve taken away from her.”

“I’ve ruined her relationship with EJ, I get that, and I am so ashamed because of it…”

“Hear that, Will?” Sonny says, his arms crossed over his chest.

“No.” I shake my head. “It’s so much more than that.”

“Will, if I could undo―”

“My mother’s life has been something out of poorly written soap opera from the get go. Rape, kidnaping, betrayal…she’s been through everything you can imagine and she’s _done_ so many terrible things…”

“You can’t lie that at Abi’s feet, Will.”

“…So many terrible things that, in her mind? She doesn’t get to have love, or happiness, because as everyone who even remotely knows you keeps pointing out: she’s a horrible person.”

“Will…” She whispers.

“And then there was EJ. The one guy who was like this…this kindred spirit. A person who was equally terrible and didn’t need her to pretend to be anyone other than who she was. Despite all the crap they’d put each other through she let herself feel safe with him; and she let herself believe that everything was going to be ok and that she had a home in another person just like everyone else does, just like I do with the idiot standing behind you.”

Neither of them says a word.

“She had the family she always wanted. She ― foolishly―placed all of her trust in EJ and he betrayed her… with you. But that’s not the worst of it.”

“How is that not the worst of it?” She asks.

“The kids don’t know yet.” I say quietly.

She instantly closes her eyes, and even Sonny can’t stand in front of that one for her.

“That’s…that’s what I’m most ashamed of, Will.”

“Personally I think you and EJ should be the ones to have to sit down and explain to them why mommy and daddy won’t be living together anymore, but apparently my mother’s going to have to do that.”

She covers her mouth with her hand and closes her eyes as the tears fall.

“You know, when they’re older? I mean old enough to understand what sex is…they are going to look at you so differently.”

She lets out a gasp and turns, pushing her way straight into Sonny’s arms.

“Enough!” Sonny barks at me.

“Hey,” Ben strides over, frowning at us as he shrugs off his jacket. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” I say without thinking because seriously? The guy’s a mountain.

His hand strokes over Abi’s back and then he steps forward, putting himself between us.

“Uh…” Sonny says, shifting uneasily behind Ben and trying to gently push Abi away as he eyes Ben who is presently towering over me. “Ben, I need you to go―”

“What has she done now?” Ben asks me.

“Excuse me?” I glare at him, taking a step closer and admittedly, having to crane my neck a little farther.

“That nightmare you call a mother, what has she done now?’

I let out a humorless laugh. “Unbelievable.” I crane my neck past him to look at Abi. “And yet again you’re silent! You’re just more than happy to let a woman who has already been hurt by you to be painted as the monster, aren’t you?”

“You need to take a step back.” Ben says, crowding close.

“Ben,” Sonny warns, extracting himself from Abi and placing his hand on Ben’s meaty shoulder. “Back off, right now.”

“I’m sick of seeing this girl in tears.”

“She is a _woman_. Accountable for her own actions.”

“She is a woman who, just lately, has been under constant attack.”

“I’m trying to stop that.”

“Do better.”

“It’s not his place to do anything.” Sonny says, moving to stand beside me. “And right now you’d do well to remember that I’m your boss and that’s my husband you’re growling at.”

Ben glances at Sonny and seems to remember himself a little, backing off. “You’re mother has one hell of a bite, Will.”

“When provoked.” I say, glancing at Abi.

“She made a mistake; she doesn’t deserve to be made to feel ashamed.”

“That’s exactly what I need to feel, Ben.” Abi says weakly, trying to tug him away.

“No one deserves to have a woman like that like on their tail.”

“You’ve been here like, what? Five minutes? Who the hell do you think you are?”

He’s about to answer but then Abi pushes between us. “He’s right, Ben. It isn’t your place, so stop, okay?”

“Look I know she’s…” I begin, speaking to Abi who turns to look at me warily. “I know she gets crazy, but Abi…she only gets like that when she’s in pain. Pain you and EJ put her in.” I shake my head. “She doesn’t know how to handle it any other way, so if she’s going off the deep end? If she’s attacking you and seems nothing but cold and disconnected? It’s because she’s screaming inside.”

“I never wanted to hurt her.”

“I _know_ that, but surely you can understand how, to my mother, that doesn’t hold water. Because I dare say you weren’t thinking of anyone but yourself when you…did what you did, and a simple _I’m sorry_ isn’t going to make it better.”

“I know.” She says, dropping her gaze.

“Now believe me, I am _trying_ to stop the bleeding because if she continues on this way then she is going to hurt herself more than anyone else. That’s why _I_ was the one screaming at her last night.”

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to―”

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t know. I want nothing to do with this. I have my husband and my little girl and my awesome life and I just want to enjoy that, but I can’t. I can’t because my mother is writhing in pain because of what you and EJ did to her, and for some reason this means that I’m the one having to listen to everyone and their Uncle bad mouth my mother. Can you explain that one to me? Can you explain to me why I have to apologize for my mother when you’re the one who…who…?”

“Will…” Sonny says gently, his hand on my shoulder when I trail off quietly.

“No, Sonny.” I say weakly, shrugging his touch away. “People are treating her like she’s been through some sort of trauma when it’s the kids who’re going to hurt. When I’m the one getting slapped around the face so hard my ears ring―”

She gasps. “ _Will_ ,” she breathes. “I’m…I’m so―”

“Oh my…just _shut up_ with your apologies already! I’m the wrong person!”

“Don’t talk to her like that, I swear to god…” Ben says.

“Oh will you _please_ get lost already, you…you _dumb ox_.”

Sonny drags me back so that I nearly trip over my feet and blocks Ben when he surges forward. “Hey!” He yells at Ben. “Enough! You want to keep your job? I suggest you actually get to work sometime this century.” He looks back at me. “And you, are your _crazy_?”

I push him away, much to his shock. “Abi? I want you to understand this; I really want you to hear this, okay?”

She braces herself. “Of course…”

“I don’t hate you. I hate when you ask that childish question, but I don’t hate you. I also do not think you are a whore, or a slut, or any of the other words my mother has been calling you or that you have been calling yourself. But if you want to earn back a little respect and put out a few fires? Stop letting people make excuses for you. Stop turning your nose up at EJ, or Theresa, or Eve, because right now you’re no better than any of them and it smacks of hypocrisy.”

She blinks in shock. “I’m not…I am _not_ like Theresa or Eve! I made one mistake, one _horrible_ mistake…”

“We both know it was more than once.”

She closes her eyes for a moment. “Fine, I slept with EJ more than once, but―”

I honestly hadn’t meant to catch her in a lie. “Actually, I was referring to Austin, to when you tried to break up my Aunt Carrie’s marriage.”

She cuts a quick, worried glance at Ben. “It’s not fair to throw the past in my face. There are plenty of things that you’ve done which I’m sure you regret.”

“There are, but none of them involve breaking up a marriage or a family for my own personal gain.”

She takes a deep breath, holding back the tears, and I think she’s about to say something of worth, but she just repeats herself.

“I am not like them.”

“Right now you are, but you have a chance to change that, overcome it…”

She goes quiet, all of the indignation leaving her as my words sink in, but before she can reply Ben is suddenly _all_ up in my business.

“Okay, you need to leave.”

“What?” I almost laugh.

“You heard.”

“Ben, the only person who gets to throw people out of this club is me, understand?” Sonny warns.

But Ben isn’t listening. Ben’s currently looking at me like I’m kibble and I’m not going to lie, it’s a little disconcerting.

“I suggest you back off, Ben. I may be holding a diaper bad and smell faintly of baby powder, but just lately I’m finding myself with a _very_ short temper.”

“You think I’m afraid of you, Horton?”

“Do you think I’m afraid of _you_ , uh…?” I trail off and he smirks. “See that’s how dumb you being involved in this is; you’re so new and irrelevant to this conversation that I don’t even know your last name.”

He looks at Sonny. “Is he always this articulate?”

“Watch. Your. _Mouth_.” Sonny grinds out, and then spares a moment to frown at Abi as she stands there mute, neglecting to leap to the defense of either of us.

“You must be really desperate to play prince charming, huh? To get in Abi’s good books? I mean let’s face it; she hasn’t given you the time of day so far…”

He steps closer and lowers his voice. “I wouldn’t have to play prince charming if your mother wasn’t such a deranged bitch.”

Without a second thought I push past Sonny and drive my fist into his stomach (his face being too far away) and much to my satisfaction he doubles over with a gasp. My satisfaction is short-lived, however, when he rears back up. He pulls back his fist and it connects squarely with my eye socket, a sickening thud vibrating through my skull.

The next thing I register is crying. Not my own, which is something, but far worse… it’s Ari. I blink―something that suddenly hurts to do―and begin to sit up. I immediately check her stroller, thankful that I hadn’t sent her sprawling, but I must have jostled it pretty badly considering it’s facing the opposite direction as to before. I’m suddenly overwhelmed with remorse to think that I started a fight in front of her. I stagger to my feet, and I’m surprised to realize it’s Abi helping me up, not Sonny.

No, Sonny’s busy forcing back an equally guilty looking Ben who is suddenly nursing a split lip that I did not give him.

“I…I didn’t see the stroller behind you, I’m so sorry.” Ben says pointlessly.

“Will, are you ok?” Abi asks, but I violently shrug her off and crouch in front of the stroller, unbuckling Ari and pulling her into my arms.

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here, I’m sorry, it’s ok…”

She quiets almost immediately when she’s in my arms, and when Sonny comes over his first priority is to check over her little face and body for harm before his fingertips go straight to my eye which, holy fuck, is closing up as we speak.

“I have a first aid box in my office, let’s go.” He tries to pull me along but I won’t move.

“Take Ari,” I say, my voice quivering with rage as I glare at Ben.

“Will,” Sonny says firmly, having no choice but to take Ari as I place her in his arms. “Take a breath, she’s okay.”

“I didn’t see her, I-I would never…I’m sorry.”

“I’ll _kill_ you…”I say under my breath as I push chairs out of my way to get to him. If I was seeing red before it’s nothing compared to the rage coursing through me now…

“Will! Stop! Just… _dammit_ will you just stop!” Abi says breathlessly, doing her best block me with her tiny body.

“You son of bitch…” I grind out, baring my teeth at him.

He may not have been intimidated by me before but he sure as hell is now. He backs away, palms facing outwards as if to keep me back. “You threw the first punch!”

Abi attempts to push me back and then stands in front of Ben. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell. “If you take another step I’ll call the cops!” She threatens.

That gives me pause. “Are you kidding me?”

“He’s right,” she says breathlessly, brushing a tendril of hair away from her mouth. “You threw the first punch, that’s all that matters, not the reason. If you don’t chill out then I’ll dial…”

For the first time in a while I take in my surroundings. We’re not alone. There are customers watching in silent horror and I know only too well that they would have no choice but to confirm her words. I can’t have that kind of thing on my record, not now that I’m a father.

“Fine.” I walk back over to Sonny, reaching for Ari.

“Let me take her, you look scary as hell.”

“No.” I grind out. “Giver her to me.” 

He blinks at me. “Will, now isn’t the time for us to bicker, your eye―”

I gently pull her out of his arms anyway. She looks between us in confusion, whimpering slightly at the tension in the room and at being taken away from her Sonny-Bear.  

He’s completely at a loss by my actions and I’m sure that later on I’ll be mortified, but right now I need to get out of here. I’m not sure why I’m angry at him, but I am. Maybe it’s my bruised ego, maybe it’s because I’m annoyed he let Abi sit down with us at all today, but for some reason I’m being an asshole and I can’t seem to stop myself.

“I don’t want you driving home like that,” he says weakly.

“Ari and I walked here because it’s such a lovely _freakin’_ day, alright?” I hike Ari up on hip, taking the stroller in the other hand. I probably look crazy as hell with my one closed up eye as I push the stroller towards the exit, but I don’t give a damn.

“ _Will_.” Sonny says, astonished.

I stop, and turn back towards them. “For the record?” I say, looking at Abi. “If I had known you were screwing my mother’s fiancé I would never have made you my daughter’s Godmother. As it stands you are no example for any young girl.”

I turn and leave, but not before I see the devastation my words cause her, or the stunned expression on Sonny’s face.

 

oOo

We’re redecorating Gabi’s room into Ari’s room, figuring that it’s finally time to make the change, so as soon as I get home I put Ari in her crib which is temporarily in our bedroom. I don’t know if it was the stress of the day but she goes down immediately.

It takes about thirty seconds for the guilt to sink in. Guilt over everything. Guilt over the way I spoke to my mother and for accepting this writing assignment. Guilt over not being as forgiving towards Abi as Sonny. Guilt over throwing a very irresponsible punch, in front of my daughter no less, and guilt over the way I spoke to my husband.

It’s not his fault that he doesn’t harbor the same anger towards Abi as I do, and it’s unfair to expect him to. He has a close relationship with her, closer than even I did, and he shouldn’t have to just pick my side because I have mommy issues. He didn’t deserve for me to turn on him, we’re a team, a family, and today I was an idiot, but I couldn’t listen to another word out of her mouth. I couldn’t hear her thank me for supposedly siding with her and playing interference.

I screwed up.

Unsurprisingly, Sonny doesn’t come home right away. I sit with some ice on my eye for a while, but I get sick of that soon enough so I change into my old sweats, go into Ari’s room, and pick up a paintbrush. I’m at it for a good hour and I’m just finishing off the cloud stencil when I hear the door open.

I walk through to the living room, leaning against the doorjamb and watch as he sets his keys down on the side. When his eyes meet mine he pauses.  

“You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” I say, holding looking down at my paint splattered self.

“No, idiot,” he says softly. “Your eye.”

“Oh, that.”

“ _‘Oh that’_ he says,” he mutters, walking over to me and gently turning my chin. “He really did a number on you.”

“Yeah, well, he has slabs of meat for fists.”

“He _is_ ridiculously huge.” He agrees, still inspecting my eye.

“You should take him out from behind the bar and put him on the door. One extra bouncer.”

He frowns at me. “I fired his sorry ass.”

“I…oh.”

“ _Will_ ,” he says in exasperation. “He took a swing at my husband and nearly hurt my daughter, of _course_ I fired him. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

I let out a heavy sigh. “I’m―”

“Don’t.” he says quietly, deadly serious. “Don’t apologize.”

“…No?”

“Don’t get me wrong, you were too hard on Abi and we both know it’s going play on your mind until you apologize, but I knew you were upset. I knew you’d had a confrontation with your mother but I didn’t see how much it was affecting you and I should have.”

“You’re not my babysitter, Son…”

“No, I’m your husband. I should have seen what this was doing to you―”

“This isn’t about me; _none_ of this is about me.”

“No, it is yet again about your mother. And who’s the one person who truly looks out for her? Who _always_ has to look out for her? _You_. From the start it’s been you, and…Will, I can see how it’s worn you down. I can see how exhausted you are after picking her up and piecing her back together time and time again.”

He reaches out to gently trace the shape of my jaw with his thumb. “When you said she’d let herself feel safe, feel happy…you weren’t just talking about her.”

“It’s normal to be protective of your mother.” I murmur quietly.

“Yes it is, but not everyone has to do it every five minutes and under such… _painful_ circumstances. You’ve always been her champion, despite everything, and you’d finally let yourself think you were done with that, hadn’t you?”

I can’t answer him, my throat feels too thick.

“You thought you could finally focus on your own life, your own happiness, but here you are again; on the receiving end of all the drama. Having to make excuses and apologies, defending her when no one else will…”

I swallow hard. “I just wanted to have lunch with you and Ari” I whisper.

He gently cups my face, lifting my chin so that I’ll look at him. “We’re going to distance ourselves from this mess.”

“No, Sonny…”

“Yes. We’ve been through our own trials, our own hell; it’s our time to be settled and to enjoy our daughter…”

“And what about Abi?”

“I should never have assumed that you’d feel as concerned for her as I did. In fact that was just plain stupid of me, considering what she did…”

“You don’t have to automatically side with me, Sonny. I know I said otherwise, but I was mad. I don’t expect that. I know I acted like an ass today, but―”

“Will? Listen to me. You are my family, you and Ari. What hurts you,” he presses his hand to my chest, over my heart. “…Hurts me.” He presses that same hand to his own chest.

“What about my mom?” I ask, my voice sounding small, even to my own ears.

“You can’t look after her your whole life, and… even though I’m far from being ready to write Abi off, she and EJ should have known better. You’re right; Abi is no innocent little lamb; they have to deal with what it is they’ve done, and I didn’t see it before but it’s not as straightforward as I thought.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when your family screws up you stand by them, right?”

“And Abi’s family…”

“But that was before I became a married man, a father. I have responsibilities and a life that is so much more important than other peoples’ dramas.” He shrugs. “We have to let them get on with it.”

I shake my head. “Like it’s that easy.”

“I didn’t say it’d be easy, but it is what it is. You know I didn’t even realize it, but whenever someone has a problem with your mother? They just automatically come to you, don’t they? They just come to you and unload, expecting you to fix it…” he shakes his head. “Well, no more. They have a problem? They have to go through me first before they get to you.”

“But my mother, she doesn’t know how to take care of herself. She’s a mom to the kids but when it comes to herself…”

“Your mother is a grown woman. She’ll deal with this however she chooses to deal with it, but that is not your concern, neither is the fallout.”

“So…what? We just disconnect?”

He nods. “Hell, if need be I’ll sell up and we’ll move out of Salem, you can write anywhere. Not too far so that Rafe can’t visit or that we can’t still visit Gabi as much as possible, but far enough so that we can devote 100% of our time to Ari and our own lives.”

“It’s not so simple, Son. What am I supposed to do, pass the buck to Johnny? I can’t do that to him.”

“We’ll be there for your siblings as much as we can, Will, but you’re not their dad. We talk to EJ, to Sami, to Lucas and Marlena. We make them understand that you are _done_. You are done being the parent to anyone other than your little girl, and though you will always have time for your kid brother and sisters? It’s time for someone else to step up and lighten the load, because I know you’re sick of waiting for everyone else to be okay before you can start your own life.”

I let out a shaky breath and walk into his arms, surprising him as I clutch him desperately close.  “Thank you.”

“No thanks required. You’re my heart, remember? I will always be on your side. I will always be in your corner.”

I pull back, nodding my head. “I’m still sorry about today.”

“It’s ok,” he says, distracted by my eye again. “Did you put anything on this?”

“Ice, yeah. Um…” I pluck at my shirt. “I was trying to finish her room off.”

He smiles at me. “Then let’s go finish it off. No plans need to be made just yet and our little girl needs a bedroom fit for a princess.”

I let out a teary laugh. “Yes, yes she does.”

“No extended family, no drama tonight…just you and me, painting our little girl’s bedroom.”

“That’s…that’s exactly what I want.”

He takes my hand and leads me through to Ari’s room. “Come on.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
